


In the middle of the pleasant rose garden. (Johnica Week)

by sweetiediqi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Queen (Band) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiediqi/pseuds/sweetiediqi
Summary: Synopsis: Two young members of prestigious families find the beauty in each other under the moonlight of a rose garden.
Relationships: John Deacon & Veronica Tetzlaff, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	In the middle of the pleasant rose garden. (Johnica Week)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ra_chelB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Here's my second instalment into Johnica Week by eileen-crys and john-deacon-fucks on Tumblr!, which is a royalty AU, I cheated a bit as the prompt was meant for tomorrow but oh well! Plus it also gives the history nerd in me an excuse to come out and I took a lot of inspiration from the masquerade scene in the film Interlude in Prague! Without further ado, enjoy! 
> 
> Word count: 1.3K
> 
> Warnings: slight mentioning of the gallows.

The cramped, creaky prison cell of a carriage finally reached its destination after what felt to be a millennium, the passengers of the carriage stretching out their short lived naps and climbing out of the space that would make any claustrophobe cringe on the spot. The most notable person in the carriage being one Frederick of the Mercury household, with his acquaintances; Brian of the well-respected May family, Roger of the once-disgraced Taylor clan and John, the youngest of the bunch and of the prestigious Deacon brood, all meeting through being members of a failed orchestra that never came to fruition. 

The 4 men hurried to the citadel of a palace that this ball was being held at, as it would have been completely immoral to have allowed horses and carriages to travel up the winding hills considering the conditions of the steep paths. The occasion was being held at the palace of the Austin folk, of whose daughter Frederick had met and had gotten on well with yet having no real spark. It was also a reason for the group to know more women of the area, as they were all of a good age for marriage yet refused to be arranged into one unless they had met a good suitor.

As soon as they had crossed the threshold into the palace, they were offered refreshments due to them being completely parched from the journey to the palace, as well as an animal mask adorned with jewels, Frederick was a lion, proud and headstrong, Brian a dragon, mythical and intimidating, Roger an oxen, dominant and powerful, yet John was a unicorn, gentle and loving, the complete opposite of his counterparts. The men soon entered the grand rococo ballroom, filled to its brim with members of high society, a large orchestra and pretty women, one in particular catching John’s eye.

This woman was Veronica of Tetzlaff blood, known to be a sweet, well-mannered maiden of 24 years, slightly older than John, she had a face like an angel, her eyes a deep pool of hazel, her nose sculpted by the gods, pleasant lips with a Cupid’s Bow, supposedly with a voice like honey, the young man wished to be in her company as soon as he could, yet knew of her father’s reputation as being highly strict, watching over his daughter like a hawk, the young Deacon boy would have to play his cards right.

“John, Herr Deacon.. You seem to be in a trance, are you feeling ill?” A servant of the Austin family beckoned.

“Oh I do apologise, you caught me in a moment of weakness, do you happen to know if the young Mary is well acquainted with Veronica of the Tetzlaff family?”

“I believe so, would you like me to ask her father if you could be of company to her?” 

“That would be incredible, many thanks.” the nervous young man quivered. He longed to know the woman the second he laid eyes on her beauty, and he would soon get that chance.

-

“Ahem, do you happen to be Herr Deacon?” the deep voice of a masked man asked the brunette boy before him, stunning the younger man.  
“Yes, are you Herr Tetzlaff?” John questions gently so to not sound too confident.

“I am indeed, you wished for the presence of my daughter?” he addressed the situation at hand, to which John nodded.

“Well, I am informing you that while I will let her enjoy your company for the time being, if you bestow any harm to her, expect to find yourself beneath the wood of the gallows.” He made known, making the younger man’s stomach turn.

“I would never do so, I treat all the fair ladies I come across with utmost respect, I can assure you that.” John promised.

“I am confident in trusting you, boy. I shall fetch her for you.” The senior Tetzlaff said, his fair daughter soon taking his place next to the young Deacon. 

-

“Good evening to you, Frau Tetzlaff, and may I say that it is my honour to be courting you tonight.” John began, gazing to the fair woman, even more beautiful up close, even if he could only see a hint of her face, covered by a deer-like mask, wearing a maroon dress, adorned with a rose, which happened to be the young man’s favourite flower, perhaps a sign.

“To you too, Herr Deacon, I am honoured that my father allowed me to be of company to you.” She replied softly, offering her hand to her partner for the night, which he placed his soft lips on and kissed gently, gazing up at her with a lifetime’s worth of love in his eyes.

As he finished, the ball began in full swing, the man going back to his acquaintances as the maidens danced and frolicked on the bouncy wooden floors, yet Deacon’s eyes were glued to the Tetzlaff woman, keeping a mental note of how her feet gently glided about the floor, as if she were creating a beautifully crafted poem, smiling from cheek to cheek as her fellow maidens danced with her. He craved to know more of this beauty that he’d witnessed first-hand. 

He wanted to know how she sung, like the birds chirping on a spring morning, how she let out emotions, how she touched, how she embraced, and mostly, how she kissed, he was itching to find out.

-

The younger man knew of a rose garden at the Austin residence, he just needed to coerce Frau Tetzlaff to join him, which he did successfully with his charm. They set out on a walk around the garden under the pale moonlight, hands begging to touch as they made small talk, both of them swooning on the inside at the smallest actions that the other did. Eventually, John took a deep breath, which the woman was rather concerned about.

“Whatever is the matter, Herr Deacon? If it is me and if I am boring you at all, please tell me.” She assures him, a tremble in her voice.

“Oh, you are most definitely not boring me, Frau Tetzlaff, I was deep in thought.” He states, his cover nearly blown.

“Would it be invasive of me to… perhaps question what is on your mind?” she quivers, her pupils widening at the prospect of getting to know the handsome guest.

“I was just wondering, how it would feel to have the lips of a fair maiden like yours on mine, Frau Tetzlaff.” He responded, worry in his voice, to which the woman took his hand and stopped next to a bench in the garden.

“Well, I say we try that out, Herr Deacon..” the woman swooned, she’d been enchanted by the man from merely hearing of him, and for a figure like him to be asking for a sweet kiss, it was all she could ever ask for.”

“But first, Frau Tetzlaff… please refer to me as John when in my company.” He asked of her, a soft smile on his face as he held her waist.

“Of course… John, in that case, please call me Veronica.” She giggled softly, placing her hand to his cheek, her thumb stroking it.

“Fair Veronica… would you like to be kissed?” he asks in a gentle tone, his heartbeat going at a million miles.

“Yes, I only ever want to be kissed by you, my handsome John…” she replied sweetly.

The couple both closed the gap between each other’s lips, although they were a little clumsy, the two relished in the feeling of being kissed by the other, soft hums and giggles were let out as the two held each other in their arms, gazing at each other like lovers.

In the middle of the pleasant rose garden.


End file.
